Andrew's Story
by Little Moffat
Summary: This is a back story for Andrew and whatever other short stories I decide to write. This is paired with "Recall" I don't think it matters which one you read first.


**So I realize that I haven't done much for Andrew, so here is this. Honestly not sure where it came from and not sure if it matches with the story, but here it is and I thought you would all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Andrew Watson-Holmes, a 15 year old, was adopted by two strange men at the age of 12 when his mother and father were killed in a brutal murder that left him in the hospital for the entire investigation, soon after he was to be moved in to social services, but the two men who had helped solve the double homicide decided to adopt him and save him from the clutches of the government. His new Dad was a doctor and his new Father was what he called a consulting detective, they lived quite happily until Andrew's Dad was called back to the war in Afghanistan. The time following the departure made Andrew think of his first set of parents.<p>

Andrew Charles Webster was born July 27, 1998 to the happy couple of Julie and Mike Webster at St. Bart's Hospital at 10:37 Am Monday morning waking to join the hectic London people in their equally hectic life, but in that morning it was calm. He was born one day early and was a healthy half stone. Andrew's adoring parents named him after his maternal grandfather because the little child, new to their family, had crystal blue eyes that would soon darken to emerald green and light curly brown hair would grow to cover his eyes, all these features mirroring his deceased grandfather.

As Andrew grows into his terrible twos he will immensely enjoy blocks and trips to the park so he can play in the sand box and run as fast as he can in the patches of grass near by. Mr. Webster will soon introduce his son to football and the little boy will love the sport for the rest of his life, as he grows he will be quite talented and make his high school football team, as goalie. Andrew and his father will watch the World Cup and cheer on Manchester United.

Mr. and Mrs. Webster raised their son to be kind and considerate, they also both had quick wits and that was not wasted on their son, who quickly found the perks of manipulation, silver toungue, and half truths, this would get him into trouble in Middle school, but he would grow out of it and become a respectable teenager.

He was playing video games in his room when the murder occurred, off in his own little world full of shooting and killing aliens. The robber mistook the lights being off as no one being home, when in fact the family was safely tucked away in their rooms, well maybe not safe anymore. The masked man snuck in by picking the lock, the Websters had no alarm system, and looked around the ground floor for valuables. Unfortunately, for the Websters the robber knew this information, so he crept up the stairs to the second floor. Now, if Andrew hadn't been playing his game he would have heard the 5th step creak like it always does, but he was so engrossed in leveling up on his game that he couldn't spare any attention to the outside world.

It wasn't until his parents were dead and the robber, now murderer, was at his door with the bloody knife that the 12 year old knew anything was wrong. Andrew was stabbed, but the inflicter of the wound missed anything that could have made the stab wound fatal. The brave injured boy made his way to the only phone on the second floor, in his parents room, called 999 for police and an ambulance. The next day the two strange men came, who would later become his new parents, to ask him questions about what happened.

Seemingly going off nothing his soon to be Father found the killer found the killer and convicted him of breaking and entering and murder. It was a while after that, while Andrew was still in the hospital, that the two men came to him and explained the situation of his placement. Soon after that the paper work was finished, Andrew was released, and he could go to a home in order to mourn. It was months later that the little Andrew was to open up to his new parents to share his fear of dark room at night and the guilt he has for playing video games instead of doing his homework the night his parents were killed. It was only through the unconditional love of his new parents that his Father was able to convince him that it was no where near his fault and it could have happened to any house. It took a few more months for Andrew to accept that into his heart and eventually forgive himself for that night.

So if you ever see Andrew walking around the streets of London or on the school campus and he has a wide smile that seems to light up his face and gain the attention from those around him, just know that it is a smile forged out of loss. That sparkle in his eye and that bounce in his step are both created to hide the pain he had to endure, not once, but twice, as he has lost three parents.


End file.
